Ghost Train
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: The promised Sequel to the Rain King. House-Cuddy pairing. Memories are like ghost when you fall in love with someone your life is like a train full of these ghost...The longer your together the more you show each other all these ghost." Adam Duritz
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As promised a sequel to the Rain King. Now you might think the character presented below is a Mary Sue, but so not. I am only writing what I know, and I have nothing in common with the character except I love criminology.

As always, I proofread, but grammar is lost on me because of the good old learning disability, dyslexia, that left me never learning grammar. I don't research anything I do enough of that in real life so I b.s. what I don't know. Last of all I don't own the characters. Thanks for reading. OH and I am also going to try and keep up with both stories this and Jealousy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy was without an assistant again, this time it was not House's fault, but Cuddy's demand that the assistant be as perfect as she was. Once inside Cuddy's office he called out, "I thought the twins could take me out to lunch. Wilson is busy with the next Mrs. Wilson IV the return of the bitch, coming to a theater near you. I heard it was going to be the best horror film since Mrs. Wilson II."

"Excuse me?" The teenager said sitting behind Cuddy's desk.

"You aren't Cuddy."

"Actually I am, that Olay aging cream works really well."

House frowned, smartass, "The twins shrunk too."

"Breast reduction was killing my back."

"No doctor would have done that. It's a crime against humanity." House answered to the unknown woman sitting in Cuddy's chair.

Cuddy walked out of her bathroom, having touched up her makeup before she took her niece out to lunch. "Dr. House." She was surprised to see him having not heard him come in, they had decided to try and keep work professional as possible. Part of keeping her work life professional was using House's title in front of his name. "I see you've meant my niece Soledad."

"This guy is a doctor? Where did he get his licenses, did you buy a fake diploma online?"

"Soledad." Cuddy said hiding a smile. "We were just going to lunch House, would you like to join?"

"Yeah. That was why I was here."

"Good let me get my purse." Cuddy said walking behind her desk.

The teenager got up, and stated in a very matter of fact voice, "We are not eating in the cafeteria. That food is worse than Dr. House's intelligence."

"Are you sure this kid is related to you?" House asked, he was taken off his game by the Cuddy relative sounding way too much like himself.

"Yeah. She has the winning personality of the family." Cuddy answered.

"I'll have you know I'm a world renowned diagnostician." House said to the girl who rolled her eyes at him.

"Well the world is full of stupid people. I'm sure that is why you are so renowned."

"I see the genetic experiment went way wrong. Who were the donors?"

"How is your mother?" Cuddy asked changing the subject, she knew her niece and House would be going at each other for hours if she let them.

"Good"

"Oh you're a momma's boy." Soledad sniped trying to hold back laughter. "No wonder why you are so pathetic."

Just as House we getting ready to snipe back at the woman, Cuddy stopped him, "Soledad that is enough."

House stood by his bike, "Where are we going?"

"You aren't going to ride with us?"

"No." House said, "Where too?"

Cuddy's pager went off, her cell phone ringing at the same time, grabbing it to see who it was. Hospital, she had not even been gone five seconds and they already needed her again. "Change of plans, we might have to have lunch in the cafeteria." She said before answering her phone.

"No way. I would rather starve." Soledad said.

House could tell it was nothing good, he did a mental check to make sure he had not caused any of the chaos that seemed to be taking place. He could not remember causing any problems. A few hours of TV, couple more working on his score Tony Hawk Pro Skater whatever number he was on now, and than he wondered down to Cuddy's office hungry.

"I have to go back in. Emergency meeting of the transplant committee." Cuddy looked at Soledad, "I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you with dinner?"

House cleared his throat, "Remember dinner tonight."

"Oh shit yeah." Cuddy said remembering Wilson's invite to dinner to meet the latest interest.

"I can take the brat out to lunch." House said, what better way to get to know more about Cuddy's extended family that he had never meant than to question one of them.

Soledad liked the idea of riding on the bike, she would never admit it, but she thought it would be cool.

"I am not letting her get on a motorcycle with you."

"Because I'm crippled, that is discrimination Dr. Cuddy."

"No House because you are reckless." Cuddy avoided adding that he was always under the influence of a narcotic.

"Come on Aunt Lisa. I can't tolerate hospital food."

Cuddy glared, "She wears your helmet and no weaving through traffic House."

"Sure." House smiled. Throwing his helmet to Soledad, he lifted his right leg over the bike, hooking his cane into the proper spot. "I'll bring something back for you."

"Thanks." Cuddy said, not sure how House would manage that. "Be careful House."

Soledad climbed onto the bike, grabbing around House's waist she had the helmet on and was ready to go. "Where are we going?" She screamed over the engine.

"A café a few miles away." House said before he shot off on the bike, mostly to piss Cuddy off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think of it.

**Chapter 2**

"Ruben, no sauce, no pickles. An order of fries." House ordered never looking at the menu, "And a beer, Guinness."

Soledad raised her eyebrows but said nothing, "Salad. Ranch dressing, extra crotons. I'll take a water please."

The waitress left them writing the order down.

"So what are you doing in town?"

"Visiting my Aunt and looking at colleges."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. I took a year off after high school."

"What are you planning on majoring in?"

"Criminology." Soledad answered looking up at the waitress brought their drinks

"So your mother is Cuddy's sister, older or younger?"

"Older." Soledad answered, "What is your thing with my Aunt?"

"We are friends."

"Yeah sure." Soledad rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't your parents here?"

"They are busy with my younger sibling. The good child."

"Why is he the good one?"

"I never said it was a he."

"Ok why is it the good one?" House asked his voice full of sarcasm as he said it.

"He is the sports player, the brain, and willing to follow in dad's footsteps to become a lawyer."

"And you clearly not wiling."

"No. I find the law to be borrowing. I like Jeremy Bentham's idea of the law, 'There are no bad people, just bad laws'. "

"Early philosopher. Where did you learn about him?" House was sure high schools did not teach that crap.

"A friend of the family is a criminologist, she told me about him." They did not talk much after that, each of them devouring their own food.

When she said nothing back House asked, "What do you think your Aunt would want? "

"Salad probably."

House motioned for the waitress and ordered a salad to go.

"What does a world renowned diagnostician do?"

"I figured out what is killing people before it kills them."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

"It isn't. I just make it look that way so your Aunt won't replace me." House answered, "And you lied."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Your parents aren't here because they are not supportive of your idea. Cuddy jumped at the chance to be supportive, so her, especially because she is childless. And that year you took off, I'm guessing it's due to grades. You are not the good child, which would mean you probably do not have the best grades. Being apart of the Cuddy family I'm guessing you did well on your ACT and SAT, unless you really were a genetic experiment gone wrong."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter." Soledad said, clearly frustrated that House had figured her out. "I will not get into any of the Universities out here, they are way too good."

"You never know. The perfect entrance essay is what gets you in. I had the worse grades possible, and I got into one of the best schools for my undergraduate study. Entrance essay was the eye catcher."

Soledad took note of the advice, "We better get back."

House paid the bill and they left, he weaved through traffic, hearing Soledad squeal a few times behind him. He laughed as he parked the bike. Taking the helmet from her, he walked her back to Cuddy's office.

Cuddy was not in her office, much to Soledad's dismay. "How long do these meetings usually take?"

"Depends on the patient who needs the transplant and what they need."

"I was supposed to have a meeting at the university in a few. She was going to take me."

House shifted uncomfortably, he knew what he should do, and to his surprise he did it, "I'll take you if she's not back. I'm on the fourth floor. Great excuse to get out of clinic duty. Being the Dean of Medicines niece and all."

"Thanks. Hopefully she'll be done before than." Soledad said wondering if House was just being nice, which she hated when people did that. Offered to do things they did not want to do just to be nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Cuddy returned to her office for the afternoon, she stopped by House's office to see how the lunch went.

House was in his office, a new patient had come in, one he deemed to easy but had been forced to take on because of it being a big donor. Cuddy had sent a note with the file warning House to take the case or else he would spend the rest of his natural life in the clinic. Today it seemed her threats were enough.

"How are things going?" She asked from the doorway.

"Fine. The patient is cured. Once the test come back you can tell him about the wondrous new invention known as a condom. It helps fight off nasty little sexually transmitted diseases."

Cuddy smiled, she knew she would be the one to tell the donor. There was no way in hell she would allow House to give a donor the after school special you idiot speech.

"How did lunch go?" She asked a little more cautious. She was not sure why she wanted Soledad to like House, but she wanted it so much.

House smiled raising his eyebrows, "Well. Daddy's little reject told me all about the Cuddy family. Reminded me a lot of this young upcoming undergraduate I ran into when I was at Michigan."

Cuddy smiled, a lot of people saw similarities in Soledad and her. Mostly their inability to be like the rest of the Cuddy family. Get married and have babies, that was a woman Cuddy's job. Soledad was not that type, Cuddy supported her nieces dreams even if her parents would not.

"Are you going to be taking her to that college visit?" House asked trying not to feel too uncomfortable with the way Cuddy was looking at him. She looked at him as if she had seen him do something sweet. He was not sweet! House was never sweet!

"Oh fuck!" Cuddy said knowing it would not be possible with having to tell the donor about his disease, and complete the work that had to be done that day. The work that had been interrupted by the long organ donor meeting.

"I can do it." House said smiling his devious smile.

"House don't ruin things for her. She wants this."

"What makes you think I would ruin it for her?"

"Because you are House. Keep your mouth shut."

"I promise I will not ruin anything for her." House said smiling deviously. He actually wanted to go to the meeting because he knew the dean of the liberal arts school. He had saved her husband with an early diagnosis of testicular cancer. They owed him, and for once he wanted the favor returned. It would make Cuddy happy, and her niece, who House actually did not mind. He would never tell anyone what he was going to do because Greg House was not sweet or kind or nice, and these actions were of a sweet kind and nice individual.

Cuddy was not sure if she wanted to trust House. Sometimes he couldn't help himself, but there was no way she could take Soledad, "Fine. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Can you keep her entertained until then? I'll let Wilson know there is another person going to be at dinner?"

"Yeah. We'll be at my apartment afterwards. I need to actually do stuff there." House said reminding Cuddy that House had spent a lot of time at her house recently, enough that some of his stuff had taken up residence in her closet. She smiled at that, who would have thought she and House would have become a couple?


End file.
